sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lepidolite (PPG
"Lepidolite" '''is a gem character used mainly in roleplays and in some fanon series. Appearance Lepidolite has long light purple hair in a side-swept ponytail style, and has long bangs that are also in a side-swept style that cover part of her right eye. She has dark purple eyes and lavander colored skin. Lepidolite wears a dark purple crop top, a dark purple skirt over purple leggings shorts, and lavander sock-like boots. Personality Lepidolite is a very caring person, as she enjoys caring for anyone who is in trouble or sad. She also believes that no matter what creature you are, you are unique and special in your own way. Due to Lepidolite's kindness, she was unable to pick the Homeworld side or Crystal Gems side because she didn't want to harm the Earth or go against her own kind. She is also sort of a pacifist, as she would rather talk things out than fight, however, if one of Lepidolite's loved ones are in danger (especially her daughter), she can and will become a fighting machine. Abilities Like most gems, Lepidolite possesses standard gem abilities, such as summoning a weapon, bubbling an object, shapeshifting, and fusing. Skillset * '''Gauntlet Proficiency: Lepidolite's gauntlet has multiple abilities, however, the only thing she knows how to do with it is punch, since Lepidolite hardly uses her gauntlet. This is because she doesn't like to solve her problems with violence. Unique Abilities * TBA Fusions * She has not fused with anyone yet. History Lepidolite was made on Homeworld. Like most lepidolite gems, she was assigned to teach, guide, assist, and protect newly made gems. Lepidolite very much enjoyed this job as she loved to help others, but later on, when she realized what Homeworld was doing to the Earth, Lepidolite had to abandon her job and Homeworld without anyone noticing. Lepidolite got to see the Earth for the first time, when she was assisting a new gem to their mission there. She looked around the area while she was assisting the gem, and decided that she wanted to see more of the planet while they were there, because she thought it was a beautiful and interesting place. Fortunately for Lepidolite, the new gem learned how to do their mission quickly, so Lepidolite had the choice to leave Earth, or stay for awhile, and of course she stayed for awhile. On her stay, she decided to learn more about Earth, humans, and their culture, so Lepidolite decided to visit the nearest city or "colony" as she would call it. She stayed there for about a week and learned quite a lot about humans and the planet (however, she did stay hidden from humans during her stay their), so Lepidolite was planning to leave by then, until she saw a human baby in the window of a building. The baby was crying so wanted to see what was wrong with it. Relationships Lilana Like most mothers, Lepidolite loves her daughter very much. She is very protective of her and will beat up anyone who threats or hurts Lilana. Appearances On This Wiki Roleplays * TBA Fanons * TBA Trivia * TBA Gemology Gemstone Information * Lepidolite belongs to the mica group of materials, specifically it is lithium, aluminium-rich mica. Since lepidolite is a mica material, it is not defined as stone. * It occurs in granite pegmatites and tin veins. It is often found with other crystals such as tourmaline and quartz. * Lepidolite is an important source of lithium, which is used in rechargeable batteries, aircraft parts and domestic appliances, such as toasters and microwave ovens. Lithium compounds are also used in mobile phones, air purifiers, high temperature lubricants and mood-stabilizing drugs. ** For ornamental use, lepidolite is used to make paperweights, ashtrays and suchlike. *It is associated with the zodiacal sign of Libra and the 7th chakra in the traditional Hindu belief system. The 7th chakra is positioned on the crown of the head and is linked to the brain and central nervous system. * Lepidolite is thought to open the mind and calm the higher self. * It is sometimes referred to as the "grandmother stone" or the "peace stone" because it is thought to have nurturing and calming properties. Therefore, lepidolite is believed to be of great comfort to those who are feeling stressed or nervous. ** Lepidolite is also thought to help those with bipolar disorder because of its mind-balancing properties. Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Under Review Category:Gems Category:Genderless Category:PPG&MLP-Rule!'s Content